The present relates to a tube-like carrier or conductor for energy lines and other supply lines, with the carrier being disposed between a fixed connection and a movable consuming device. The carrier comprises a plurality of interlocking link members and bracket members that can be angled relative to one another. The inwardly disposed link members are provided with outwardly directed stops, and the outwardly disposed bracket members, which interconnect adjacent link members, are provided with inwardly directed stops, with the outwardly directed stops and the inwardly directed stops interlocking with one another. The link members and the bracket members leave respective openings that extend in the longitudinal direction of the tube-like carrier on the upper and lower sides of the latter; each opening is spanned in a cantilever fashion by a flexible cover strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,017 which belongs to the assignee of this application, discloses an energy line carrier that is intended for insertion between a fixed connection and a movable consuming device, such as the support of a machne tool, in order to guide energy and supply lines, such as cables and hoses for electricity, compressed air, and/or coolant, in a protective and tension-relieved manner. The carrier must be self-supporting so that it does not sag and unduly bend the energy lines. Furthermore, the energy line carrier must be able to curve only about a specific radius in conformity with the permissible bending radius of the most sensitive of the energy lines. These conditions for self-supporting construction are fulfilled by the heretofore known energy line carrier via a plurality of interlocking link members and bracket members that can be angled relative to one another. The inwardly disposed link members are provided with outwardly directed stops, whereas the outwardly disposed bracket members, which interconnect adjacent link members, are provided with inwardly directed stops, with the stops of the link members and the bracket members interlocking with one another.
The drawback of this known energy line carrier is that with a predetermined size of the link members and bracket members, it is possible to only produce a specific tube cross-section for the carrier. If, for example to accommodate a further energy line, the carrier is to be widened, appropriately wider link members and bracket members must be provided and assembled; this involves high tooling costs.
Applicant's copending application, Ser. No. 832,814, filed Feb. 21, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,507, proposes that the link and bracket members leave an opening on the upper or lower side of the tube, with a flexible cover strip being provided to span this opening in a cantilever fashion. However, this flexible cover strip serves only for rapid replacement or removal of the energy lines without it being necessary to completely disassemble the carrier.
Starting from there, it is an object of the present invention to provide an energy line carrier that permits a plurality of tube cross-sections to be produced with little machining cost.